


Fate

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Royal weddings were known to be extravagant, especially when they were commemorating the unity of two kingdoms. The north Kingdom had never displayed any favour towards the south, and so Donghyuck never assumed that they would have a marriage of such. But that was before Mark entered into his life.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Fate

Royal weddings were known to be extravagant, especially when they were commemorating the unity of two kingdoms. The north Kingdom had never displayed any favour towards the south, and so Donghyuck never assumed that they would have a marriage of such. But that was before Mark entered into his life.

"Donghyuck," Jaemin snapped him out of his thoughts. "Look where you're going."

Donghyuck chuckled under his breath before shooting Jaemin a grateful smile when he barely dodged the wall. Jaemin was always there for him. Despite being given the label of a servant and having the responsibility to take care of Donghyuck, Jaemin had never let that bring him down. He had yelled at Donghyuck when needed and allowed him to lean against his shoulder to cry on. Jaemin had been there through everything. 

A lot of Donghyuck's relatives disapproved of his behaviour towards Jaemin. Apparently, they were too comfortable for people of far apart classes. Jaemin once said it himself when he was having a bad day. After getting thrown into chores and then forced out of studies the exact same day, Jaemin had stumbled into Donghyuck's chambers with tears falling from his eyes. 

"You have no reason to be kind to me, Don— your highness," Jaemin had stuttered as he pushed the outstretched hand with a tissue away. "I'm just a lowly servant, unworthy of your friendship."

"I don't think some strangers who I've never met in my entire life can dictate who I should be friends with," Donghyuck had angrily tugged Jaemin into an embrace, his voice filled with rage but actions dripping with love. "No matter what anyone says, I think you're the best person I've ever met, Jaemin."

They had gone through a lot, to say the least, and so Donghyuck trusted Jaemin with everything. 

"You seem lost in your thoughts," Donghyuck heard his sister, Yeojin, say from beside him. With a faint grin, he turned to pinch her cheek.

"Just remembered something," Donghyuck replied, his heart swelling at the way his sister nodded with a cute smile on her face. She was younger than Donghyuck by just over two years. As their parents had always been busy attending meetings and conferences, Yeojin had been thrusted into the arms of servants and told to be brought up in a certain way. By the time Donghyuck was 12, Yeojin was nearly 10. He had made it his job to make sure she was happy and healthy. 

Yeojin used to tease him by saying that he was more of a parent than their own, but deep down Donghyuck knew she meant it. Their parents weren't horrible, Donghyuck was sure one day he might also be like them, so they never blamed them. People from outside the castle always assumed that their jobs were easy, that all they had to do was dress up, show up in front of the public once in a year before heading back home to rest and enjoy their lives. It really was the complete opposite, but Donghyuck wouldn't change it for the world. Especially if that meant he wouldn't have gotten to meet Mark Lee.

The doors to the hall opened and Donghyuck remembered how he had been a little uncomfortable with the wedding happening in a church. But then his sister had insisted, and who was he to say no to her? 

The bells rang in his ears, but all he could think about was the man (he still looked like a boy to Donghyuck) standing at the front, across the rows of people. Mark Lee, the love of his life. He was dressed in a black suit with his hair styled up, just the way Donghyuck liked it. Although he had made many jokes about Mark having a big forehead, they both knew that was his favourite hairstyle on him. 

Seeing Mark only a few feet away from him made him remember the times they spent together. He remembered when they first confessed, the flush on Mark's cheeks and his sweaty hands, intertwined with the older's. They had giggled awkwardly before trying to act normal. It was harder to do that knowing that Mark also wanted to kiss him. 

Donghyuck remembered their first kiss, when Mark had excused himself from a party after catching Donghyuck exit just a while ago. Within minutes, Mark had had Donghyuck pressed against a brick wall by the fountain. The light of the moon reflecting off the water and the sound of music playing in the distance was all forgotten. All Donghyuck could think about was Mark's lips upon his. Donghyuck had complained to Mark after they had kissed that the older had rough lips. Mark had only laughed and then teased Donghyuck for making such a lame comment right after their first kiss. It was one to remember after all.

Donghyuck took small and slow steps down the aisle, his sister attached to his arm as everyone's eyes turned to them. Mark was also looking at him with a bright smile. Donghyuck still recalls the time when Mark wasn't too keen about smiling in front of strangers, and so most of his pictures were of him frowning or simply staring at the camera.

"You look cute when you smile," Donghyuck had once said when they were looking through pictures. "You should smile more often."

Donghyuck swears Mark had the biggest smile on his face after that day. 

"Hey," Mark said once they reached the end of the aisle. They stared at each other for a moment with a knowing look before Make extended his hand. Donghyuck looked at it with a fond smile and then took a step back, allowing his sister to slip her hand into Mark's and climb the few stairs.

Walking to the side when Jaemin had gone to sit, Donghyuck remembered the day the wedding had been announced. The image of Mark looking at Donghyuck with a horrified look as his name was called out with Yeojin was imprinted in his mind. Their wedding was decided and the two were pushed to the front of the room. Mark's eyes had been on him the whole time as he exchanged rings with Yeojin. Donghyuck could see the way his eyes had watered up and he could practically feel his panic. 

But what was to be expected? The kingdom needed an heir, and that could only come through a couple like Mark and Yeojin. 

At first, Donghyuck had motivation to rebel against his parents and win the position for Mark's spouse. But then Yeojin came into his room one day, a giddy smile on her face. 

"I'm glad Mother and Father made this decision," she had said as she hid her face in her hands. "I've always liked Mark since we were kids."

Seeing his beloved sister shy away from him because of a crush she had developed on Mark destroyed all of his plans. Yeojin liked Mark, how could Donghyuck come between them? Of course, Donghyuck loved Mark with his entire heart, and he was sure Mark loved him back. But with time, things can change. 

With a heavy heart, Donghyuck had pinched Yeojin's cheek and called her sneaky since he never found out about her crush. He always wondered why he never told his sister about Mark. It must've been fate. Maybe they were destined to never be together. 

"...I do," Yeojin said and Donghyuck looked up from where he was glaring at the ground to lock eyes with Mark. 

Silence stretched in the room as Donghyuck's eyes watered, the stinging was painful, but Donghyuck had to hold on for a while longer.

"I do." 

And his tears fell.


End file.
